Trapped In The Store
by AusllyJodie
Summary: Due to christmas, a local small store is going to be closed, from the 24th and reopens on the 2nd. Ally Dawson was just a regular girl, going to the shop that was in the middle of no where to get christmas ham. Austin Moon was just some guy who went to tell the girl the store was about to close, but then the store was locked up. And they have no phones. How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

Trapped In The Store Chapter 1

Thanks for voting this story. This story was inspired by The book on wattpad by XxSkater2Girl16xX ,waist deep in walmart. It will be different to that story however. It wa s just inspired by it, it's not going t be a complete copy of it.

Disclaimer:Do not own Austin and Ally. Otherwise, there would be a whole lot more Auslly.

This is the summary.

Due to christmas, a local small store is going to be closed, from the 24th and reopens on the 2nd. Ally Dawson was just a regular girl, going to the shop that was in the middle of no where to get christmas ham. Austin Moon was just some guy who went to tell the girl the store was about to close, but then the store was locked up. And they have no phones. How will they cope spending 10 days together?

Thanks For Reading.

**1**

I cursed to myself silently. It was raining, and I was walking to the shop to get ham for christmas dinner since my dad was still working in Sonic Boom and my mum was in Africa studying gorillas.

I didn't have to go get ham, but it wouldn't feel like christmas without ham. By the time I arrived at the store, it would be closed at this rate.

The store was still open miraculously, though I didn't see a worker. I left a twenty dollar bill on the desk and was about t leave the store when I heard someone yelling. Afraid it was a thief, I went into a door marked staff.

"You, girl I just saw. The store is gonna close soon, get out of here!" a voice called, " Where are you?"

I looked at the time, the store usually locks up at this time.

" Staff Room!" I called out. A boy with luscious blond locks and gorgeous blue eyes stared at me.

" We gotta go!" He held out his hand and I grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me up. We heard keys jingling so we raced to the exit. No use, the door was locked. We'd be free tomorrow.

"Hey girl, this store isn't going to be open until the 2nd of January!"The boy said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Girl has a name!" I hissed. He looked genuinely shocked.

The boy muttered," Austin Moon!"

"Ally Dawson!" I smirked.

"Well, Ally Dawson, may I call you Sun? You know like the end of your last name but not the parents boy child as the son, the bright glowing planet as in the sun." Austin rambled, until I cut him off.

"The sun is not a planet!" I stated.

"Whatever. I'm gonna find some sleeping things." Austin laughed, and he looked around the store. I know, I'll call someone on my phone! I patted my pockets. Wait, where was it? Oh, it fell in a puddle the other day so I brought it too the store to be repaired.

I stared at the ground just thinking to myself,"Boo!"

I shrieked and turned around. Austin was behind me, his hands on my neck. In his hand he held two pillows and one blanket.

Austin shook his head," What store does not have sleeping bags? Apparently this one!"

"Do you wanna set up our bed here or in the staff room?"I asked Austin.

Austin seemed to think about it for a moment, before he mumbled," It'll be warmer in the staff room. Let's go in there!"

To be honest, the staff room was not the nicest room, that's for sure. But it was cosy. It was just a room with a white door, a few shelves with movies, a vintage tv, a sofa, microwave and a lot of floor space.

I grabbed a rug and pulled it over so we could lie on that. Then I placed down the two pillows. We lay down and Austin spread out the blanket.

You know, for once I was actually being surprisingly calm. Usually, in these types of situations, I would end up fainting or something, I've fainted many times before.

We snuggled down, and I settled into sleep.

– – Trish's Pov — —

Where in the world as that Ally Dawson girl gone? Her father is pacing around here like a lunatic. And this weird red head keeps talking about chickens and some guy named Austin Moon wasn't answering his phone or something. Quite strange . . . I wonder if the chicken is called Austin.

Ally said she was going for a walk, yet she wasn't back yet. It was pitch black and it was nearly christmas. Maybe someone mugged ear thinking she might have christmas resents on her or something. I hope she is okay.

Wherever she is, she has a lot of explaining to do when she comes back. Oh no, what if she went to Cassidy's party? Cassidy is the most popular girl in school, but her parties are said to have lots of alcohol and sometimes drugged food and beverages. Ally Dawson was more responsible then that, she didn't like parties anyway. Since at her last party she caught her ex boyfriend who was her boyfriend at the time making out with three different girls, girls who weren't her. Yeah, that is right people. Dallas is a four timing idiot everyone hates.

Where is Ally?


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped In The Store 2

Chapter 2 everyone, thank you for reading.

Ally 's Pov

I woke up with an arm arund my waist. Crap, what happened? I was about to kick e stranger away when I realised we were still a the store. It wasn't a dream? Blondie was still sleeping, but I was hungry so I just might as well try and escape from 's grasp on my waist. I changed sides so I was now facing him. I pushed his arm off and went to move. Then he grabbed my waist again and pulled me to him so tight, if anyone moved, we would be kissing. Ugh, I'm not going to kiss Austin Moon. He says he is just an ordinary boy, but I saw a video of him on YouTube yesterday. He had his own channel, Austin Moon's Galaxy, In which he did unforgivable stuff. Cheating, playing and etc. I wasn't going to be another one of his video targets.

I shook austin. He awoke with a puzzled expression. His lips hovered above my lips.

"When did we get so close? You think I would remember sleeping with someone as pretty as you?" He scratched his head confused, and I pushed him off the bed.

"Merry christmas!" I whispered, jumping over the boy groaning in pain on the floor. Even though I only met him yesterday, I wanted to get him a great christmas present. But what to get? I saw something on the shelf that caught my eye, so I picked it up and wrapped it in wrapping paper.

I could sense austin behind me now, so I spun around. What I didn't expect was for him to be so close to me. For when I spun around, my lips crashed against his. He was a good kisser, but then again, I didn't have anyone else to compare the kiss too. I pulled away first and slapped him across the face.

"You just stole a kiss, thief!" I yelled at him, trying to not make it obvious that it was my first kiss.

Austin shrugged, " Wasn't like it was your first anyway!"

I moved my eye from his now, I could not look him in the eye.

" It was your first kiss wasn't it!" Austin said astonished. I nodded quietly.

"Okay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your first kiss. How can a girl as pretty as you never been kissed?"Austin mumbled the last part, but I still managed to pick up on it.

"Here!" I handed him the present, which was a huge tub of jelly beans.

"Thanks Ally!" He exclaimed and handed me a bracelet.

"That's nice austin, thank you!" I said in awe. A beautiful bracelet it was, silver with a charm on it. The charm was the sun and noticed that Austin had the same bracelet with the moon as the charm.

Austin gave me a hug. While we hugged, I noticed a camera in the corner. No, I was a target wasn't I. I didn't deserve to be someone's target. When he ended the hug, I ran. I locked myself in the staff bathroom and didn't come out.

Austin's Pov

"Ally come out of that bathroom stall!" I banged on the door. It has been an hour since Ally ran into the stall. At first I thought she was getting sick or something but it's quiet, I can't hear a sound.

Maybe if I got her something she would come out ? I ran into the store and grabbed some pancake mix, cookies and some pickles.

"Ally come out! I got pancake mix, cookies and a jar of ugly pickles!" I yelled and put them down. I heard the lock be unlocked and Ally came out of the stall , slightly puffy eyed.

"Why'd you run off like that?" I whispered, grabbing her in a hug.

"Cameras" I heard a faint whisper.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, they have hidden security cameras in this shop!" I mumbled.

*Ally's Pov*

My eyes widened," Security cameras ..."

"I thought I was another one of your targets" I whispered, so faintly I could barely hear it.

"Ally, you could never be one of my targets. For many reasons. You are not my type, you are not selfish and greedy, You know the risks that are involved by dating someone like me, it would never work you being my target. You are my friend, and you are perfect. Perfect is not my type ..." Austin mumbled back. You know, it as kind of an insult but he did call me perfect, that was sweet.

"Hey Ally, I'm gonna grab this camera and make a video saying we are stuck here okay!" Austin exclaimed, grabbing a camera.

" Hey world, I'm Austin Moon. I am trapped in a store until the store reopens in January. I am not saying which store, for my privacy and for the girl that is also trapped in here, Ally Dawson's privacy. This is for my family and her family, that are concerned about where we are. I am fine" he turned the camera to me and I smiled shyly," Ally is fine!"

He ended the video and uploaded it online. Within minutes, comments began rolling in. Mostly about me. Ally Dawson is a fat girl who is just looking for attention, I bet Ally is going to sleep with him before the store reopens and more stuff like that. More really rude stuff.

I noticed a new comment, Ally Dawson is the nicest girl in the world. She is sweet, kind and beautiful. She deserves the world. The comment was posted by a DaMoonGuy, similar to her account of DawSunGirl. She went on to her account and posted a little notification: Yup, trapped with Moon, thanks to my fans and DaMoonGuy for sticking up for me.

Minutes later a new video was posted on Austin Moon's Galaxy. All the video said was just

don't hate DawSunGirl, she's a beautiful kind girl who is much better than all you people with no lives posting mean comments about her.

Sweet Austin, Sweet.

Trish's Pov

I was just here wondering where Ally was when the red head exclaimed that he found Austin and Ally. I'm currently watching a video which says that Austin is trapped with Ally in a store. And that is no good. I couldn't recognize the name before but Austin is a player.

That red head was just staring at me," Go home your freak, you found your friend.

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Merry Christmas Freak!" I called after him. He did find Ally with me, so I couldn't be a total jerk to him.

An interesting Christmas Day. How was your christmas and New Years?


End file.
